elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Feats
Academic Your time spent studying all manners of books over magic has finally shown fruition for you. When taking this feat, choose a school of magic. * Your spellcasting ability score increases by 1. * Whenever you cast a spell within the chosen school at a higher level, you receive a +1 bonus to the spell’s attacks and the spell’s save DC increases by 1. * You learn a spell from the chosen school of spell level you’d normally be able to learn. This spell doesn’t count towards the amount of spells you can learn or prepare. Alcoholic Your years spent at the bar have finally paid off, giving you skills in downing drinks in the blink of an eye and sustaining yourself from diseases. * Your Constitution ability score increases by 1. * You can quaff a potion as a free action once every turn. * You have advantage during Constitution saving throws against diseases. * Once per short rest, you automatically succeed your first Constitution saving throw you perform after drinking an alcoholic beverage to save from harmful effects like drunkenness or a hangover. Blindfighting Extensive and continuous training in complete darkness or in some cases with the aid of blindfolds, have allowed you to hone your remaining senses to a razor's edge. This specialized combat training has granted you the ability to perceive your surroundings in ways others couldn't begin to imagine. You develop blindsight within 20ft, but it only works in a setting where you can use your other senses like hearing, smell and so on. Brutal Killer Your rage exhibits terrifying mannerisms which inflicts fear into those around you. You take joy in rending your enemies, splitting them into multiple pieces and smashing any appendage into unrecognizable piles of flesh. * Your Charisma ability score increases by 1. * You become proficient in the Intimidation skill. * When performing an Intimidation skill check, you may substitute your Charisma bonus with your Strength bonus * Whenever you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you may use a bonus action to display an act of terrifying sight. All hostile creatures within 30ft and line of sight of you perform a Charisma saving throw with DC equal to an Intimidation check which you perform. The affected creatures that fail their saving throw suffer disadvantage during attacks performed against you until the start of your next turn. Creatures who are immune to Frightened aren’t affected by these effects. Cleave Whenever you kill an enemy and deal more damage than the target has remaining hit points, you may assign the overkill damage to another creature within reach. If your attack is a melee attack, the overkill damage is assigned to a creature within your melee attack range. If your attack is a ranged attack, the overkill damage is assigned to a creature behind the target, up to 30 ft in a straight line in the direction of the attack. You can’t benefit from this feat when performing attacks with an area of effect and you cannot perform consecutive cleaves with the same attack. Dervish The battlefield appears as a dance-floor to you as you’re constantly twisting and twirling across it. You whirl your blades across the hordes as you bounce across engagements. * Your Dexterity ability score increases by 1. * Your movement speed increases by 5ft. * Whenever you hit with a weapon attack during your turn, you may spend 5 feet of your remaining movement to move that distance in any direction without provoking an attack of opportunity from the creature you hit with the attack. * Whenever you suffer damage from an attack of opportunity, the damage is reduced by 3. Steeled Willpower Your experience with many atrocities has steeled your mind which becomes a bulwark against all manners of horrors. * Your Wisdom or Charisma ability score increases by 1. * You gain immunity to the Feared condition. * You have advantage against any saving throw that would cause you to become Charmed or Paralyzed. Valour Your very presence on the battlefield instills hope and courage in those around you, allowing them to reliably perform tasks they normally might fail. * Your Charisma ability score increases by 1. * Whenever a friendly creature attacks an enemy that you can see and the enemy is adjacent to you, you can use your reaction to give advantage to the attack. * Whenever a friendly creature performs a saving throw that you can see, you can use your reaction to give them advantage for the save Unparalleled Focus Your willpower is of rare pedigree in that it is nearly unshakable, even while focusing on multiple spells or suffering bodily harm. * You can concentrate on up to one additional spell. * You do not perform concentration saving throws when taking less than 10 damage while concentrating on a single spell. * You have advantage during concentration saving throws, but suffer disadvantage instead if you are concentrating on multiple spells If you fail a concentration saving throw, all spells you’re concentrating on end. Category:Homebrew System